No Fairytales
by Laylania
Summary: The happy ending? It was overrated. Tear x Luke Alternate Universe...kind of.
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress: **AUGH! *headdesk* The bunnies got me. One of them did. And *waves hand* it just _had _to be this one. Aaaaaah. Luke x Tear is such a cute couple, however. ^_^ The way they act around each other is too funny.

**Claim: **No OC's, surprisingly. But I own this plot.

**Disclaim: **I don't own Tales of the Abyss. Which means I don't own Tear or Luke. Or Sync's sexyness. Dammit. D:

_No Fairytales_

_Chapter One - Collision_

Prince Luke Fon Fabre of Kimlasca was bored.

And when the prince is bored, nothing good can come out of it, seeing as he's usually in a foul mood until his boredom is abated. At least, that's what the servants believed, anyway. In fact, the only one who didn't call him a spoiled brat behind his back was his best friend, Guy Cecil.

Which brought us back to the point at hand. Prince Luke Fon Fabre was bored. And as said before, nothing good ever came out of Luke being bored. The redhead glared at the door to his room before standing and crossing towards it, throwing it open.

Stalking down the hall, he descended the stairs, moving to where he hoped his father would be. The sound of voices confirmed that, and he approached, blinking at the man who accompanied his father before tilting his head to the side, watching silently until they noticed him.

"Luke, did you need something?" asked his father, and Luke's evergreen eyes danced between his father and his older brother, Asch.

"No..." He trailed off for a moment, wishing he could ask what they had been conversing about prior to his arrival, though he figured that wasn't the wisest thing at the moment, seeing as Asch looked angry. "I'm going out for a bit."

"Be careful," his father chided, giving him a stern look. Nodding in obedience - something rare for him - he took his leave with a quick hello to his brother, who didn't bother to return it as he darted towards the door.

The tension between his father and sibling had been unbearable and made him feel like he couldn't breathe as he sighed and ran a hand through his carmine locks, pouting. "What was that about, anyway?" he murmured to himself, gaze cast towards the dusty ground beneath his feet.

"Luke!" Guy's voice made him look up, thoughts of his brother and father gone as he approached his blonde-haired, blue-eyed friend and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Where have you been, Guy? It's been boring," the prince complained, earning a friendly eye-roll from Guy as he shifted and he grinned.

"I'll show you," he said, eyes glittering. "He'd be glad to meet you."

"He? A person?" Luke blinked, ignoring the murmurs of 'It's the Prince!' that swirled around as Guy lead him towards a house that wasn't small, but wasn't particularly large either. Guy moved through the house with practiced ease and then out towards the back, where it had been cleared out into an arena of some sort.

"Master Van!" Guy called, waving towards a taller man with brown hair pulled into a ponytail in a fashion that reminded Luke of a porcupine. Shaking that off, he straightened as the man's blue eyes fell upon him.

"Prince Fabre," he acknowledged, bowing briefly before holding out his hand. "I am Van Grants."

Luke had heard of the Grants family from his father. They were wealthy, Van being the operator of the loading docks and such. Holding his hand out hesitantly, they shook. "Guy tells me that you're interested in sword play."

Luke's eyes lit up, and he nodded eagerly. "Yeah!" He paused, coughing. "I mean, yes I am." A smattering of pink colored his cheeks at his childish outburst, and Van laughed softly.

"Show me," he said, tossing a practice sword towards the green eyed prince who caught it clumsily and studied it. Though it was made of wood, it was heavy in it's own right. Holding it up, he lunged towards the older man who blocked his blow with ease, sending the prince backpeddaling.

Smoothing his clothes, Luke's eyes narrowed as he held up his weapon once more in preparation to strike once more.

"Van!" The sharp cry broke the silence and Luke turned towards the speaker. It was a girl, perhaps around the same age as him with long brown hair, bangs swept over one of her eyes. The other was a deep blue, a perfect match for Van's own irises.

She gripped a staff of some sort in one gloved hand, and she was headed straight for the older male, leaping high into the air. "Prepare yourself, Van!"

Van brought his sword up, though this one was made of metal as it clashed with the girl's staff, sending her back as she skidded along the ground, though she stayed on her feet. Her muscles remained tense until Van smiled and lowered his sword. "Very good, Tear. You're getting better."

"Thanks," she murmured sulkily, though she looked happy at the praise. Luke's eye twitched. Who was this chick? "And if I were truly getting better, I would have landed a blow on you." Her eye took on a determined light, and she pointed at him. "I _will_ beat you someday, Van!"

Van chuckled and approached her, patting her on the head. "I'm sure you will," he said, and it was unclear whether or not he was being sincere or mocking her, though no one paid attention to it.

Luke's temper snapped. "Hey! Just who the Hell are you!" He bellowed, pointing at her. Her eye narrowed, and she glared.

"I don't have to tell you! You brat!" She snapped in return, and he blinked, taken aback by the rough handlement of him. Didn't she know who he was?

"Calm yourself, Tear," said Van as he watched her. "What are you doing out here, in the first place?"

"I got bored," she murmured, looking away in embarassment. "I hate being treated like a dress up doll by the maids." Van laughed, shaking his head.

"Will someone tell me who she is?" complained Luke, and Guy grinned.

"Luke, this is Tear Grants, Van's little sister." he said, waving towards the girl in question, who observed him cooly.

"Mistress Tear!" The cry made Tear flinch and turn as a maid stalked towards her, taking purchase of the girl's wrist. "There you are! What on Auldrant are you wearing?"

"Clothes," answered Tear, and she blinked as she was dragged back towards the house. "Van, do something!"

Van laughed, waving off his sister as she shot him a glare and a petulant pout before she was gone, having been taken inside the house by the maid.

**[!]**

Luke was in a good mood as he followed Guy back into Van's house. Van had agreed to take him on as a student if he wished, to which he had answered eagerly. It gave him something to do instead of being cooped in that stupid castle all the time.

"Mistress Tear!" The voice echoed, followed by footsteps as the girl in question darted down the steps, pulling on the white dress she wore as she went, pulling off the small pieces and tossing them onto the stairs with a look of disgust.

Her hair had been pulled into a bun, and she yanked the tie out, allowing the tresses to fall against her back, and she blinked as she took notice of Guy and Luke. Guy snickered.

"You don't like wearing girly stuff, Tear?" he teased, and she glared at him, folding her arms across her chest.

"You know I don't, Guy." she replied haughtily, glancing away before back, eye residing upon Luke. "Oh. It's you."

"My name isn't 'You', it's Luke Fon Fabre!" Never had he thought he'd be grateful for his name, and only the slightest flicker of shock flitted across Tear's face.

"Ah, the stuck up prince," she said, and Luke glared, growling at the demeaning manor in which she spoke to him. She had no regard for the fact that he was royalty, and a single word from him could erase her existance. All he had to do was talk to his father.

"You know," he said, and she blinked. "That looks good on you. It suits you as a weakling girl."

Tear glared. "You..." Her hands trembled, curling into fists as she dipped her head, hiding her eyes from view. "Fight me."

"What?" He blinked.

"You heard me. A fight. You and me, one on one."

He paused, thinking about it, before he grinned and extended his hand, shaking Tear's. "You're on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress Notes: ***headdesk* Stupid bunny...Tear's real name comes into play with the plot, of course~ :D And I can never remember Van's real name - first name - unless I look it up...dammit.

**Pairing: **Luke x Tear

**Disclaim: **I don't own anything but my plot.

_No Fairytales_

_Chapter Two - Bet_

"Alright, I'll fight you," agreed Luke, and his eyes gleamed mischeviously as he continued. "But let's bet, alright?"

"Fine," answered Tear, and she leaned against the staircase, watching him warily. "If I win, you have to take back the weakling girl comment."

"And if I win," he countered, grinning like the Cheshire cat - whatever that was - as he made his claim. "You have to dress like a girl for the entire day."

"I am a girl, you idiot," snapped Tear, though she knew that wasn't what the fiery-haired boy was talking about, though she consented with a begrudging nod of her head. Guy followed them towards the back once more.

The sun shone brightly in it's position from the sky as Tear took her place opposite of Luke, who held the sword before him in preparation. Van would be watching the fight as to make sure neither cheated, and to declare the victor.

_'There's no way I'm wearing a dress,'_ thought Tear, and she glared at the boy across from her. He rubbed her the wrong way, and she wanted to wipe the smug grin off his lips, even though he was a prince. She could care less that he would be the king of Kimlasca, and she tensed as Van cleared his throat.

"Start," he called, and both leapt towards the other, her staff connecting with his sword with a dull clank. Jumping back, she searched for an opening and finding none, she scoffed and leapt towards him, twisting her body at an awkward angle to smack his leg.

He cursed, tip of his normally ineffectual sword catching her arm and creating a thick, pink line on the skin. Glancing down, she shrugged and figured that it was nothing to be worried about, seeing as he hadn't even drawn blood.

"You're better than I thought," she commented, and it was true - for a novice, the boy had skill. He looked surprised by her compliment, and he watched her, wondering if she was teasing him. Offended, she frowned. "I'm being serious."

"Thanks," he said shortly before swinging at her again and she ducked, bending backwards and swinging her staff so that it caught him underneath his feet, knocking him off them and onto his back in the dust. Acting quickly, she pressed her knee against his chest, staring down at him.

Out of breath, Luke stared back at her.

"Tear is the winner," called Van, and she rose from her place, extending her hand.

"You did good," she said, the second compliment she had given him as he took her hand hesitantly, and she pulled him to his feet.

"I still lost," he grumbled, rubbing his head and sulking over the fact that he had been beaten. By a _girl,_ no less. Tear was watching him expectantly, and he glanced over at her, still annoyed. "What?"

"I'm waiting," she said simply, and her single azure eye gleamed. "Don't you have something you'd like to tell me?"

He blinked before remembering their bet, and how she had demanded that he take back calling her a weakling girl. Did it mean that much to her? Sighing, he rolled his eyes before mumbling, "Fine. You're not a weakling girl."

"Thank-you," she said, and she paused for a moment, debating before she spoke. "You know, maybe we can spar again some other time. If you get stronger, that is." She grinned at his expression before dancing off towards the house.

Luke glared at her back before shrugging and turning back towards Guy.

"Girls are weird."

**[!]**

Luke fidgeted as the maids finished the last touches on his outfit. It was his birthday, and he was another step closer to his coming of age ceremony as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, wincing when a maid prodded him with a needle on accident. "Watch it!"

"Sorry, Prince Fabre," she apologized mechanically, and he huffed before standing still once more, immensely grateful when they were done and he leapt from the stool, heading for the door. Opening it, he strode out and down the steps.

His footsteps echoed as he moved towards the ballroom that the party was to be held at, and where he would be forced to sit in a chair, waiting until his butt went numb or someone asked him to dance.

Sighing softly, he resigned himself to his fate as he entered, glancing at the sea of people already gathered. An orchestra sat in the corner, the music that they played slow and soft, melodic to fit the elegant ambience of the area.

Taking his seat next to Asch, he sulked while his brother gave him an amused look. "Come on, little brother," he taunted, "cheer up. This is your party."

"This sucks," he grumbled soft enough for his father nor his mother to catch it as Asch gave him a rare smile and stood, abandoning his younger brother to suffer as he disappeared into the crowd of people, gold and white coat following him. "Asshole."

"Watch your language," reprimanded his mother with a stern glare that Luke promptly ignored, and he blinked as the doors opened and admitted entrance to yet another party goer, though he blinked when he found it to be Van. If he was here, then where was -

His thoughts stopped in their tracks as the girl stepped out from behind the larger frame of her brother, her face a complete shade of fushia as she plucked uneasily at her dress and the shoulder length gloves that adorned her arms.

Van leaned in to whisper something in his sibling's ear, and she swatted at him as he laughed and disappeared as well, leaving her to haunt a pillar, her back pressed against it. Luke stood, ignoring his mother's inquiry as to where he was going as he headed down the steps, making a beeline for her.

He had no interest in her romantically, of course, but he wanted to tease her about wearing a dress as he manuevered towards her, and she glanced up as he approached. Her eyes narrowed, the other uncovered by her bangs, which weren't swept over like usual. "What do you want, Luke?"

"That's Prince Luke to you," he said, making her twitch, "and I thought you said you didn't like wearing dresses."

"I don't," she growled, voice tight with anger, and she rather looked like she wanted to punch him, even more so when his eyes swept down what she was wearing. The dress was pretty, he had to admit, though it had nothing to do with the girl wearing it - or at least, that was what he tried to convince himself of.

The white mixed with powder blue magnificently, and his eyes moved back up to where the fabric slimmed, hugging her frame and accenting the soft curve of her torso and further, back up to her face and reading the irritation there as she tapped a white boot.

"Finished?" she asked, eyebrow twitching as she went to slap him, and he caught her wrist, lips parting to say something.

"Prince Luke!" He turned, flinching when he found Natalia headed for him, her green eyes focused upon him. The young girl was completely enamoured with him, while he had no interest in her - or any girl, as of now.

Turning back towards Tear, he gripped her wrist and pulled her with him, making her footsteps falter as he pulled her into the crowd and came to a stop. "What do you think you're-" He cut her off with a glance.

"Dance with me," he said, and she raised an eyebrow. "Please, I don't want to dance with Natalia."

Her eyes traveled to the girl who was searching for him before she sighed. "Fine. Just this once." she answered begrudgingly as his hand slipped to her waist, and her hand rested on his shoulder, the other lacing with his fingers.

She kept her gaze elsewhere as he led the steps, intent on not looking at him. Because despite having no interest in him whatsoever, she knew that she'd end up blushing if she looked at him now.

Luke watched her silently, amused that she wouldn't look at him. Her eyes swiveled towards him and then away, cheeks coloring a soft carnation shade. He blinked. She looked - dare he say it?

_Cute._

_'No. If there's one thing that Tear Grants is not, it's cute.'_ he thought stubbornly. This girl annoyed him to no end with her demeanor towards him and confused him when she had complimented him yesterday on his fighting skills.

So why was he thinking about how small and soft her hand was in his, and how much he liked having her this close to him?

The only conclusion could be that he had eaten something strange.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress Notes: **Hee hee, Tear and Luke are thickheaded idiots~ But they're so cute together, no? And at least Anise, Sync and Meiu will be making appearances soon~ :DDDDD And the Fonic hymns that Tear sings have a different significance in this fic. XD

**Pairing: **Luke x Tear

**Disclaim: **I want Sync. Damn.

_No Fairytales_

_Chapter Three _— _Cover of Night_

"..." Tear sat up, rubbing her eyes as the blankets fell from her shoulders into her lap, and she brushed back brown locks before swinging her legs over the edge of her bed and standing. She couldn't sleep, and she was certain that the uneasiness in the pit of her stomach had something to do with it as she approached her door and pressed her ear against it, listening for any disturbance.

Not being able to hear anything, she pulled it open quietly and slipped into the hallway, listening tersely and tensing when she heard a voice. Whether or not they were outside or inside, she wasn't sure. Snatching her staff from her room, she crept down the steps warily.

This probably wasn't the most brilliant thing she had ever done, but she wasn't going to let someone enter her house if they hadn't been invited. Gripping her weapon tightly, she rounded the corner and swung when something bathed in darkness shifted.

There was a soft cry of pain and then a curse as the person hit the ground and Tear reached for a light to identify the person, though it was cut short as a hand clamped over her mouth, silencing any cry that she might have given, muffling her soft sigh into the cloth that had been soaked in chloroform.

She slumped soundlessly, eyes shut and weapon dangling from her limp grasp as she was hefted roughly over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried out the door. "You got the girl?" asked a rough voice, and there was a nod. "Good. Burn the house."

Upon the order, a torch was tossed at the house, greedy flames immediately taking to the wood and beginning to consume anything it touched, lighting the home ablaze as the figures disappeared into the shadows of nightfall, taking their prisoner with them.

The docks were abandoned, and it made the getaway swift as they boarded the ship and backed away with the roar of water and engines.

"Where do you want me to take the girl?"

"Put her with the boy. We'll be in Malkuth by morning, so they won't be there long." ordered the same rough voice as before, and there was a grunt of affirmation before the Tear was hauled down the steps and towards a cell-like chamber where a red-haired boy lay, unconscious as well.

Laying the girl next to the boy, the soldier turned and departed, leaving the two to continue their slumber, unaware of where they were going, and what had just happened.

**[!]**

The aching of his head was what woke Luke up, and he opened his eyes, wondering why his room seemed to be swaying gently, and why the sound of the ocean was the soundtrack in the background.

Glancing around, he found it not to be his room, and his eyes fell upon the other occupant of the bed, blinking as she shifted in her slumber. "Tear," he whispered, hoping to wake her up. She shifted and mumbled something incoherent before he reached over, shaking her shoulder. "Tear, wake up!"

Brilliant blue irises flashed in his direction as she shifted, sitting up and holding a hand to her mouth while her eyes danced around, taking in their surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Hell if I know," he replied, folding his arms over his chest. "I don't remember anything."

"I do," replied Tear, staring at the floor. "I heard a voice and went to check and then...nothing." She sighed, shaking her head as she stood, moving towards the bars that blocked escape from the small room. "We're obviously on a ship."

"The question is where it's headed," said Luke, and Tear abandoned her spot by the bars to sit down on the bed once more, and awkward silence reigned supreme as neither acknowledged the other, each trying to figure a way to get out of wherever they were.

"I can see why'd they'd kidnap a prince," said Tear after a while as she ran her fingers through her brunette locks and transferred her gaze to her lap, fingers folding together. "But why would they kidnap me?"

"I dunno," sighed Luke, scratching the back of his head and tensing as the creak of a door being pulled open filled the air, and both sets of eyes snapped in that direction, watching warily. Heavy footsteps descended with the echoing clank of armor, and the grated helmet of a soldier turned in their direction.

p"You're awake."

pLuke shot to his feet and towards the bars, eyes blazing like jade flames. "Where are we? And why are we here?" When the soldier remained silent, Luke growled. "Answer me!"

p"I don't take orders from you," spat the soldier, voice hollowed by his helmet as he turned and headed back up the steps. Trembling with anger, Luke lashed out, striking the bars with his foot.

"Damn it!" He repeated it over and over until he was panting, glaring daggers at nothing in particular.

"Luke..." He turned towards Tear, who was watching him with a mixture of apprehension and concern. "Wherever we're going, we'll find a way back to Kimlasca. Besides, there will be people looking for us."

Her calm logic soothed his frazzled nerves, and he moved back to sit next to her, his foot throbbing from the useless abuse towards the bars that kept them here. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"...How?" he spoke, and Tear blinked, mystified as he turned towards her, flopping back so that his head was propped on his arms. "How are you able to stay so calm?"

"It's a skill, Luke. One that I'm not quite sure you'd be able to learn." The light to her eyes wasn't insulting, it was teasing, and a small smile played around her lips. His eyes narrowed, and he turned away from her.

_'Out of all the people that I could be here with, did I have to get stuck with Tear?'_ He thought, though he found himself not minding her company at all.

**[!]**

"I brought food," grumbled a soldier as he stomped down the steps, wondering why he was stuck feeding the brats when he approached the bars, unaware of the two as he held up the tray, looking up when neither answered him.

His eyes widened as a staff slipped through the bars, smacking him upside the head and making him crumple to the floor like a can that had been stepped on. Luke blinked, and Tear retracted her weapon, satisfied.

"I feel better now," she mused aloud, earning an amused look from Luke before he bent, picking up the keys that had been dropped by the unconscious guard. Finding the right key, the door was opened, and they slipped out, heading up the steps and out into bright light, a sharp contrast to the dim, damp conditions they had been forced to suffer through for who knows how long.

No one was on deck, and he blinked as Tear snatched his hand, pulling him with her. "This way!" she urged, glancing at him when he remained hesitant in following her. Her eye narrowing, she glared at him. "Do you want to get caught again?"

He shook his head and followed her, grateful that the ship had reached the docks of whatever city this was, and as his feet touched the ground, he hoped that by some twisted fate that they had been brought back to Kimlasca.

But as he glanced around, jade optics sweeping over the buildings and houses, he was disappointed that it wasn't Kimlasca and he pouted, folding his arms across his chest. He turned towards Tear, opening his mouth to say something and pausing when he observed her.

She was pale faced, staring at the city in some kind of numbed trace. "Tear? What is it?"

"I know where we are," she said in a hoarse voice, and the next words that fell from her lips made Luke's heart plummet. "...We're in Malkuth."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoress Notes: **Luke and Tear are still haunting meh brain. Dammmmmmit. *headdesk* I need sugar...*crawls off to bemoan the lack of sugar*

**Pairing: **Tear x Luke

**Disclaim:** I still don't own Sync. Can I ask to borrow him? Pleasies~

_No Fairytales_

_Chapter Four _— _Splitting Up_

Luke swallowed, finding the action painful and difficult to perform with his heart in his throat as he stared at Tear in the same manner that she had been observing the city before hand.

"...Malkuth?" He had heard talk of the place — and how they weren't exactly on friendly terms with Kimlasca. So this really wasn't the most wonderful place to be, seeing as both he and Tear were from Kimlasca. And he had no doubt that at least the ruler knew what he looked like or had a vague idea, and that they would be in deeper trouble if it were discovered that he was the Kimlascan prince.

Apparently Tear's thoughts were on the same track as his, because she turned to him, face completely serious. "We need to leave," she said, and his eyes narrowed.

"Leave how? On that ship?" he waved towards the vessel that they had just come from, and her eyes narrowed in response to his outburst. She had no patience for his childish temper, and she wasn't going to tolerate it — if he wanted to act like a spoiled, selfish brat, then so be it.

"If you don't like my plan," she said, letting go of his hand and not registering that she had been holding it until now, "then you're on your own."

With a huff of air, she turned on her heel and stalked away, leaving him to stare at her back as she faded from sight with the swish of soft brown hair. Nonplussed and thoroughly pissed off, Luke sighed and scratched his head.

"Girls are confusing," he said to himself, and his eyes narrowed as he walked in a random direction, bent on not following Tear. "And annoying, too."

Correction, _Tear_ was the one who was confusing and annoying. Just what the Hell was with her, anyway? Did she have split personalities or something? She was somewhat nice to him one moment, and completely angry with him the next. As far as he knew, no one else — female, anyway — acted in that manner towards him.

Then again, any other girl he knew fawned over him like he was a god, and it pissed him off.

He sighed, shaking his head as he continued to walk before coming to a stop. This was unfamiliar territory, and he was certain that if anyone found out that he — or Tear, for that matter — were from Kimlasca, they would certainly be screwed.

So what the Hell had he been thinking when he had forced them to separate?

"Dammit," he cursed, "I'm an idiot."

He turned sharply and took off, heading in the direction that Tear had gone, hoping that she hadn't gotten too far ahead of him. He spotted a flash of brown hair and smiled in relief before noticing the situation that she was in.

She glowered at the smug male — older and taller than she — who held her wrists above her head, leering lecherously at her while his little chronies laughed at the female who writhed and tried to free herself. "Where are you going? You've got time. It's not like you've got someone lookin' for ya, do ya?"

Luke watched the scene, hands clenching into fists as his teeth clenched together, jaw taut as his eyes narrowed into livid, burning slits of jade. She might be annoying and confusing - but he wasn't going to let Tear be harassed like that, though he was full aware that she could take care of herself.

"Tear!" he called, and attention snapped to him as he stomped forward, eyes leveling upon the main one who held Tear's hands. "Let go of her."

"Who are you, her boyfriend?" he asked, and Luke's eyes narrowed as he swung his balled fist forward, connecting with the man's gut and making him double over as he released Tear's hands in the process. Luke stood above him, looking beyond furious.

"Don't touch her again," he threatened before turning, grabbing Tear's hand and walking away, pulling the brunette with him until they were far enough, at which point he turned, eyes scanning her face. "Did they hurt you?"

"No," she answered, smoothing her hair from her face and he turned to leave, only to blink and turn back when she caught his hand. "Luke...thank-you." Her eyes were soft, her gratitude genuine as she held his hand in hers.

Flustered, Luke turned away in embarassment. "It's fine," he mumbled awkwardly, and she released his hand, tucking hair behind her ear as she averted her gaze, just as embarassed by the small moment that had just transpired between the two of them. Clearing his throat, Luke avoided glancing at her. "Shouldn't we go?"

"Yes," she answered, watching as he began to walk before she fell into step beside him. The silence wasn't awkward anymore as they drifted in hopes of finding a place to stay until they could figure out a way to get back home. It was a comfortable one, one that neither of the dared break.

**[!]**

By chance or coincidence, they found a small inn that would house them for the night, the sky painted pastel as the sun set, and they found the room that they would inhabit for the night. Tear opened the door, blinking as she examined the room.

"It's nice," she remarked, and she turned towards Luke, who refused to meet her gaze, still embarassed by the earlier event and she averted her gaze as well. "I think I'll get a bath."

She crossed the room and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Her back pressed against the smooth wood of the door and sank down, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Sighing softly, she tipped her head back and focused upon the ceiling before rising and turning the bathtub on, perching herself upon the edge.

Her thoughts took priority to bathing at the moment, and she stared at the ground.

_"Who are you, her boyfriend?"_ The antagonist from earlier's voice echoed in her head and reminded her that Luke had never answered. But he didn't have to, and she figured that it would have been strange if he had.

He was a prince — and a stuck up one at that — and she was just Van Grants little sister. He had power, and she didn't. He had his choice of any girl he could want — like Natalia. Even if she liked him, there was no way that he'd return her feelings.

_'But I don't like him like that,'_ she thought, and she frowned as she stood and began undressing, sinking down into the warm water with a soft sigh. Closing her eyes, Tear dismissed all thoughts of Luke from her mind and relaxed her tensed muscles.

Besides, the boy was overrated anyway.


End file.
